This relates generally to weaving and, more particularly, to woven fabric that contains conductive paths.
It may be desirable to form electrical devices, enclosures, and other items from fabric. The fabric may contain strands of insulating material and strands of conductive material. In some situations, it may be desirable to form signal paths or other conductive structures from the conductive strands. Challenges may arise when forming conductive structures from conductive strands in a fabric. If care is not taken, a conductive strand in a signal path will be inadvertently shorted to conductive structures that are not intended to form part of the signal path or conductive strands in a path will be unintentionally isolated from each other. Unintended shorts and open circuits and other defects such as these such as these may prevent an item from functioning properly.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for forming conductive structures in fabric-based items.